27 Días
by Maycky-chan
Summary: Al comienzo de una expedición, surge un problema que deja dispersa a toda la legión de reconocimiento. Es ahí donde la cuenta comienza. 27 días que quedan grabados en mi vida, en mi mente, en mi piel... Fanfic YAOI. Riren (LevixEren) -Es el primero que hago de esta pareja, espero y les guste-
1. DÍA 0-Haré como si lo anterior

**Hola, mucho gusto, vengo aquí…pues…escribiendo este fic, hehehe, no soy ni la mejor escritora ni nada, pero me ha venido esta historia y he querido escribirla y pues, ¡aquí esta!, no es la mejor del mundo, y además espero no aburrirlos con este primer capítulo, solo espero que lo disfruten. **

***Shingeki no Kyojin y todos los personajes utilizados en este fic son propiedad del respectivo creador del mismísimo Shingeki no Kyojin. (a mi nunca se me hubieran podido ocurrir unos personajes tan chidos como ellos~)***

**Capítulo I: "Hare como si lo anterior nunca hubiera pasado."**

Aquel momento realmente no ameritaba para nada la situación en la que todos se encontraban, mas sin embargo, como bien dijo esa cuatro ojos: _"Si, estamos en momentos donde lo que menos podrías hacer seria divertirte, pero no van a pasar todos los días contando los minutos que tenemos viviendo, ¿o sí?"._ A pesar de que sonara un poco loco, Hanji sin el permiso de los demás organizo aquella pequeña fiesta; ni fue la mejor ni la más emocionante, pero todo el equipo podría distraerse un momento, al menos solo un poco, para el día de mañana, una nueva expedición fuera de las murallas.

Levi se mantenía callado mientras bebía del vino que había traído Hanji, y miraba a esta con cierta rabia, puesto a que parecía que no se tomara las cosas muy enserio, aun así, se guardo sus comentarios pensando en que se encontraba rodeado de mocosos y bueno, no le apetecía hacer ningún escándalo, el cabo siguió bebiendo.

-"¡Atención todo el mundo!"- Hanji acomodo una silla para poder ponerse de pie en ella, levanto su vaso y ante la mirada algo confundida de los demás, ella simplemente dijo:-"¡Mañana será un gran día! Así que espero poder verlos a todos ustedes dando lo mejor de sí mañana, ¿vale?"-

-"¡Si!"- Los ocupantes del lugar le hicieron el saludo a Hanji.

Fue entonces cuando las conversaciones comenzaron, sobre lo que sucedería mañana, mas sin embargo, uno de ellos se encontraba pensando, pero de un instante a otro sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos.

-"Eren, estas muy callado, ¿estás enfermo o algo así?"- Mikasa miro a Eren al ver que este no había dicho nada desde que comenzó el pequeño evento. Eren reacciono de un momento a otro al escuchar la voz de su hermana.

-"¿Qué? Amm…no, no es nada, solo estaba pensando"-

-"Es la primera vez que te veo así de pensativo antes de una expedición, usualmente siempre nos estas comentando acerca de todos los titanes que vas a matar cuando los veas o acerca de cómo piensas superar a Mikasa"- Armin sonrió al comentarle a Eren. El castaño soltó una risita y rasco su cabeza algo avergonzado.

-"Si lo sé, perdonen, no sé si estoy así por la emoción o por los nervios"-. Eren miro su bebida por un momento y sonrió:-"Hehe, ¡mañana será un gran día!"-

-¡Ese es el espíritu!"-

-"Me alegra verte tan animado, aun tomando en cuenta que hay una posibilidad de que podamos morir mañana"-Mikasa miro a otro lado mientras bebía un poco de agua.

-"Ehh, tu siempre suenas tan pesimista; no pienso morir, ni mañana, ni pasado, ¡ni nunca! No pienso rendirme tan fácilmente, no sin antes dar todo de mi."- Respondió Eren molesto al escuchar esas palabras salir de Mikasa nuevamente.

No era algo nuevo, ella siempre decía eso antes de una expedición, y a pesar de que no mencionaba aquello por ofender a Eren, decía aquellas palabras con un tono tan objetivo y frio que parecía que vinieran de la boca de la mismísima Annie.

-"Claro que no morirás, no mientras estemos juntos."-

-"Otra vez con eso, ¡no soy un bebé, Mikasa!"-

-"Oigan chicos, no hagan un escándalo, tranquilos"- Armin separo un poco a sus amigos en un intento de evitar otro pleito entre ellos, parecía que les gustaba llamar la atención.

El castaño refunfuño molesto y Mikasa simplemente le miraba, tenía la intención de acariciar la mejilla de Eren, disculparse y decirle que al ser su única familia ella quería simplemente protegerle, pero sus acciones fueron detenidas por la voz de uno de sus compañeros:

-"Pareciera que te gusta gritarle a las mujeres"- Jean camino hacia donde se localizaba ese grupito de amigos.

-"Uyyyy, ya se armo"-Sasha soltó una risita mientras comía un trozo de pan con crema al lado de Conny e Historia.

Eren volteo su mirada molesto hacia Jean:

-"No te metas"-

-"Ehh, con migo no funciona tu actitud de niñato caprichoso"- Jean le miro con una sonrisita irónica como siempre.-"Te sugiero que no me provoques, Eren"-. Soltó una risita burlona

-"¡¿Eh?! ¿Ahora piensas darme consejos? ¡¿Crees que te tengo miedo, cara de caballo?!"- Eren se acercaba mas ya bastante molesto.

-"¡¿Cómo me llamaste?!"-

-"No he dicho nada que pudiera ofenderte"-

-"Maldito…!"- Jean mostro un gesto de rabia y se preparo para darle un puñetazo.

Aquello fue detenido por el brazo del cabo Levi, el cual sujeto el puño de Jean y se encargo de detenerlo antes de que este llegara a lastimar a Eren.

-"¿Ya van a dejar de pelear?, pareciera que tuvieran 5 años"- Levi estrujó con fuerza el puño de Jean. Este empezó a gritar por lo bajo del dolor y fue entonces que trato de separarse del agarre del moreno.

Levi miro a Eren, y aunque no pudiera notarse a simple vista, Eren sintió aquella mirada penetrante que le decía lo muerto que se encontraba ahora por hacer ese escándalo y tratar de pelearse con un compañero. El castaño se empalideció un poco.

-"Si que te gusta armar escándalos a ti también, ¿no, mocoso?"- Levi soltó de repente a Jean y este sintió ese gran alivio de haber salido del agarre como si se hubiera tratado de algo de vida o muerte.

-"Hahaha, ¿no me digas que te dolió, Jean?"-Conny le miro riéndose al ver la reacción de este.

-"Cállate"- Sasha y Conny siguieron riendo.

Mientras tanto se encontraba un sujeto en peligro de muerte, siendo observado por su cazador, con una mirada que bien podría decirse era una mirada que predecía su destino, ser mutilado por ese cazador. Levi empezó a caminar lentamente hacia él.

-"¡Le juro que no volverá a pasar, Heichou! ¡No fue mi intención!"- Eren empezaba a retroceder bastante nervioso.

Mikasa intento acercarse a Levi en un intento de querer mutilarlo al notar sus intenciones con Eren, pero Armin le mantuvo sujeta puesto a que no quería que esa situación se volviera un escándalo aun mayor. El cabo se detuvo frente a Eren mirándolo tal cual como a un perrito asustado.

-"Vete a tu cuarto, no vas a cenar…"- Dijo Levi con esa típica seriedad que se carga mientras miraba a Eren.

-"¿Eh? P-pero Heichou, ¡si fue Jean el que comenzó!-

-"¿Me estas contradiciendo?"-

-"Ggh…!"-el castaño trago saliva:-"N-no señor"-

Eren no dijo nada más y se retiro a su cuarto, aun molesto por lo sucedido anteriormente, pero sin la posibilidad de poder decir nada.

…..

Eren rodaba y rodaba y seguía rodando en su cama, pareciera que no podía mantener el sueño, y él no sabía siquiera si era por no haber cenado o bien por lo que pasaría el día de mañana, quizás eran los nervios, quizá no, aun así, no podía concentrarse del todo. Resulta siempre molesto que llegue alguien y te diga que tus intentos no serán del todo buenos o no tendrán el resultado que quieres:

-"¿Por qué a pesar de haber llegado hasta aquí, todavía siguen dudando de nuestra victoria?"- Eren pensó en voz alta.

-"¡Oh!, de verdad que aun sigues despierto."-

Eren volteo un poco exasperado puesto a que no esperaba tener "visitas" a tales horas de la noche:

-"¿Hanji-san?"-

-"Hehe, dime, ¿Por qué no duermes? ¿Es que estas nervioso o algo así, mi joven titán?"- Hanji dejo un plato con algo de pan y agua.-"Toma, es para ti"-

-"¿Eh?"-Eren reacciono un poco extrañado, pero no iba a negar que tenía hambre, así que en cuanto vio el plato, tomo en seguida el pan y empezó a comer:-"¡Gracias!"-

-"Hahaha, eres realmente adorable"-

-"¿Mmm?"-

-"Venga, no lo he dicho por ofenderte."-Hanji se acomodo en una silla del cuarto de Eren.-"Me ha sorprendido la facilidad tuya por ser un buscapleitos"-

Eren bajo la mirada algo molesto, volvió a morder su pan y antes de que pudiera darle una contestación a Hanji sobre que no fue su culpa, que él no había empezado o cualquier otra cosa, ella volvió a hablar de un momento a otro:

-"¿Listo para mañana?"-Dijo Hanji mirando fijamente a los ojos de Eren.

-"¡Totalmente!"- El castaño contesto rápidamente. Hanji sonrió y acomodo sus lentes.

-"¡Esa es la actitud!"-La de lentes se acomodo volviendo a mirar a Eren.-"¡Vaya que entiendo porque Levi te aprecia tanto!"-Soltó una risita por lo bajo.

-"¿A-…apreciarme?"-Eren rasco su cabeza con algo de confusión.-"No…no lo creo. Hasta donde sé, para Heichou soy algo así como una carga de mas, algo a lo que tiene que cuidar, por así decirlo."-

-"¿Ahh?"-

-"Quiero decir, soy todavía un mocoso para él, a pesar de que a mí me gustaría que me viera como a un verdadero compañero, pareciera que solo le hago enojar de mas"- Eren rió un poco.

-"Que va, que va, ¡si él se comporta así con todos!"-

-"Pues pareciera que le da por gritarme sobre todo a mi…"-

-"No es así, bueno, tal vez tengas razón"-Hanji miro a otro lado sin saber que decir.-"Pero bueno, seguro lo hace porque, bueno, ¡eres la esperanza de la humanidad! o tal vez porque le interesa ver que salgamos adelante en nuestras expediciones, o quizá…quizá…"-A la de lentes se le iluminaron los ojos.-"O quizá porque…tu realmente le interesas"-

-"¡Ghh!"-El joven casi se ahoga al beber agua cuando recibió esa respuesta. Trago despacio y con algo de dificultad volvió a ver a Hanji.-"¿Qu-…que dice? E-eso…eso es una locura"-Eren miro a otro lado sintiendo un poco de pena por ese pensamiento.

Hanji no pudo evitar reír, al menos un poco, al ver la reacción de Eren ante esa suposición:

-"Hehe, ¿Qué? ¿Acaso nunca había pasado eso por tu mente?"-

-"C-claro que no"-Decía el castaño poniéndose nervioso.-"Y realmente, no me apetece pensar en ello, no es…muy normal"-

Hanji se levanto y volvió a reír:

-"Ya, ya, solo bromeaba, aunque, si pensamos en lo anterior, ¿Quién es lo suficientemente normal, Eren?"-Comenzó a caminar hacia la salida.-"Descansa, mañana será un largo día"-La de lentes termino la frase cerrando lentamente el cuarto de Eren.

Se quedo pensativo, por lo dicho por su superior, le dejaba bastante extrañado aquella suposición. Claro, el nunca negaría que siempre miraba a su Heichou con ojos de respeto, de admiración, de… ¿deseo?:

-"¿"Deseo"?...Tsk…"-Solo volvía a pensar en ello.-"Claro que no, yo jamás…afff"-El castaño oculto su rostro entre su almohada.-"Hare como si lo anterior nunca hubiera pasado, olvídalo Jaeger, olvídalo."-

Fue ahí entonces cuando Eren cerro sus ojos y cayó en un profundo sueño, guardando energías para lo que sucedería mañana, una nueva expedición.

Mañana…seria un día bastante largo.

…

**Muchas gracias por leer, espero sus opiniones, y bueno, quédense a espera del siguiente capítulo (claro, si gustan ^^U), un abrazo.**


	2. DÍA 1-La expedición es un desastre

**Hola que tal, mucho gusto nuevamente, antes de iniciar el siguiente capítulo de, pues, esta historia, quisiera disculparme primeramente por los errores (o más bien horrores) ortográficos, y agradezco mucho a un invitado que me dejo un review, que me dijo algo acerca de cómo se utilizan los guiones largos, las comillas y los diálogos, luego verifique en algún libro y era exactamente como él/ella había mencionado. ¡Muchísimas gracias persona anónima! Aunque cuando trate de poner guiones largos, desaparecían justo cuando publicaba la historia, no se si es error mío o algo, pero he tenido que usar guiones cortos. Y nuevamente, perdonen mi mal uso de guiones y comillas, tratare de mejorar, no he escrito muchas cosas en mi vida y supongo que esa es la razón por la cual me he equivocado, lo lamento.**

**Ahora sí, sin más, les dejo el siguiente capítulo de la historia, es ya aquí donde comienza la cuenta hehe.**

***Shingeki no Kyojin y todos los personajes utilizados en este fic no son en nada míos, son del mismísimo creador de Shingeki no Kyojin (Mi cabeza no tiente tanto cerebro como para crear unos personajes tan geniales como ellos, hehe).**

**Parte II: "DÍA 1-La expedición es un desastre."**

Eren se encontraba aun en su cama, todavía revolviéndose entre las cobijas para poder descansar mejor, aun cuando alguien abrió las puertitas de las ventanas para que le diera el sol en la cara, el castaño tuvo la "valentía" de taparse con la almohada y dirigirse a la persona con un tono de sueño diciendo:

**-**Mmm… otros 10 minutos más. -Eren bostezo-**. **Todavía es muy temprano…

Mientras más se ocultaba entre las sabanas de su cama aquella persona daba paso tranquilo dirigiéndose hacia donde el joven soñoliento se encontraba, y finalmente, cuando se encontró delante suyo, Eren abrió los ojos con algo de pesadez chocando entonces con los ojos fríos y molestos de su Heichou, parecía que quería matarle con la mirada.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-¡Heichou!. -Eren intento levantarse lo más presuroso posible de su cama tratando de salir rápidamente del enredo de sus sabanas y su cuerpo, pero al hacerlo tan rápidamente este solo provoco que tropezara torpemente y cayera al suelo dándose un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

Logrando retomar el equilibrio se levanto y le hizo el saludo a Levi de la manera más honrada y respetuosa que solo él podría hacer en unos cuantos segundos luego de tal humillación frente a su superior.

-¡Buenos días, Señor!

-Buenos días. Empieza a ordenar tu cama y vístete rápido, ya es tarde.

-¿Eh? ¡¿Ya es tarde?! -El castaño menciono con miedo y alteración ante las palabras de su superior.

No era como si ellos tuvieran el reloj más preciso pero bien podrían tener un acercamiento de en qué momento uno debe de presentarse a con los otros; al parecer el reloj interno de Eren no reacciono lo suficientemente bien y lo había retrasado al menos por unos 10 minutos. Eren corrió rápidamente a donde se encontraba su armario, tomo su ropa y comenzó a desvestirse; mientras tanto Levi se había recargado en la entrada de su habitación observándole cambiarse para ver que aquel mocoso no se retrasara más de lo que ya estaba.

Trataba de hacer todo a lo rápido pero llego un momento, más o menos un minuto después, que sintió la mirada de su superior observándole mientras se vestía y como si se tratara de una mala broma planeada por alguien, el recuerdo de la conversación anterior que había tenido con Hanji volvió. Eren negó con la cabeza: "_Olvídalo, olvídalo",_ el joven repetía en su mente mientras trataba de ignorar la incomodidad que le causaba ser observado en ese momento.

-¿No puedes moverte más rápido, mocoso? Pareciera que no tomaras en cuenta el hecho de que ya estamos retrasados por tu culpa.

-¡L-lo siento, Señor! -Eren trato de acelerar más sus acciones-. Si me permite preguntarle, señor, ¿Por qué no ha venido Hanji-san a despertarme como siempre lo hace?

-¿Qué? ¿Te molesta que lo haga yo, o algo así? -Levi se cruzo de brazos aun mirando al castaño.

-¡No, no es eso! -Dijo Eren con algo de temor-. Es solo que me sorprende que haya sido usted, tomando en cuenta que es uno de los que están muy ocupados en las expediciones y eso.

-Mmm…aff…La cuatro ojos me hizo venir, al parecer estaba "muy ocupada".

-Oh, ya veo, hehe.

Cuando termino Eren con esa frase y al no tener ya ninguno de los 2 algún otro nuevo tema del cual conversar el silencio se apodero de la habitación, un silencio que provocaba que Eren quisiera salir de ahí, fue entonces que finalmente se termino de ajustar las correas de su equipo y se puso su chaqueta rápidamente para darle fin a todo el retraso.

-Listo. -Levi miro nuevamente a Eren al escucharle hablar.

-Bien, vámonos.

Ambos salieron de la habitación rápidamente y se dirigieron hacia las afueras del lugar para entonces reunirse con los demás.

….

Todos se encontraban un poco nerviosos por la nueva expedición, hasta Sasha empezaba a comer de mas, bueno, mucho más de lo normal. Algunos susurraban entre sí comentando sobre lo que pasaría, otros hablando acerca de las técnicas y la formación de la misión, o también sobre las rutas que tomarían los diferentes equipos de la Legión de reconocimiento.

-¡Muy bien, todos! -Erwin alzo la voz para que todos tomaran rápidamente sus posiciones como soldados-. ¡Hoy es el comienzo de esta nueva expedición, como algunos saben, utilizaremos un intercalo de 3 diferentes formaciones, no son complicadas pero aseguran tomar una extensión suficiente para los grupos destinados de cada área, además retomaremos algunas de las rutas que utilizamos anteriormente para evadir grandes grupos de titanes. Los nuevos reclutas que han entrado hace poco, esperamos que den lo mejor de sí, recuerden, la humanidad triunfara contra los titanes!

-¡Si, Señor!

Aun cuando esas palabras de ánimo hayan ido a con las mejores intenciones, nadie podía sacar de si los nervios y ese persistente pensamiento con la misma pregunta, _"¿y si muero el día de hoy"_, era la misma pregunta que sin importar los años que uno tuviera dentro de la Legión de reconocimiento no podían evitar hacerse en cada expedición a la que iban.

-Hanji, ¿donde están Levi y Eren? -Dijo Erwin montándose a su caballo.

-Mmm, pues no lo sé, hace un momento le dije a Levi que se encargara de Eren y-… ¡oh! Mira, ahí vienen. -Menciono Hanji señalando a lo lejos mirando como venían Levi y Eren.

Ambos se acercaron a donde se encontraban Erwin y Hanji, y esta al verlos acercarse más les saludo desde lejos sonriéndoles a ambos.

-¡Miren nada más! Estábamos hablando de ustedes.

-Cállate. -Levi pasó de largo a Hanji-. ¿Ya está todo listo Erwin?

-Si, será mejor que te des prisa y vayas a con tu escuadrón ahora.

-Hehehe, ¡esto es emocionante! -La de lentes le dio un golpe en la espalda a Eren-. ¡Tengo tantas ganas de ver con qué clase de titanes nos encontramos! ¿Te lo imaginas Eren? ¿No te gustaría ayudarme a capturar uno de ellos?

-Emm, bueno, Hanji-san…

-¿Qué te parece un excéntrico? ¡Siempre he querido uno de esos, nunca he sabido el porqué de su actitud tan particular!

-¿Puedes dejar de decir tonterías? -Levi volteo a ver a Hanji con esa mirada penetrante suya y luego volteo para poder dirigirse a Eren-. Ey, Eren, ni se te ocurra hacerle caso a esta psicópata, siempre está pensando en tonterías.

-¡Mira tú quien es el aburrido!

-Aff, que ruidosa. Eren, vamos a con nuestro grupo.

-¡Si, señor! -El castaño le siguió a paso acelerado, hasta llegar a donde se encontraban los demás, ya listos para salir de las murallas.

Pasaron primeramente por las calles de la ciudad, como siempre, fueron observados por toda la gente que se encontraba ahí, que comúnmente suele acomodarse a orillas de las calles o simplemente salen de sus casas para poder ver a la Legión de reconocimiento dirigirse a la salida de la muralla. No hubo mucho escándalo, los murmullos de la gente siempre eran los mismos, siempre criticas y cosas negativas, y otra parte todo lo contrario, admirando la valentía que tenían esas personas por arriesgarse a todo el peligro localizado fuera de las murallas; pero bien, todo ese chisme no era algo que le importara mucho a los demás.

Se detuvieron justo frente a la puerta, el único objeto que los dividía de un terreno plagado mayormente por titanes, nunca se habían sentido más listos para salir.

-Eren, recuerda, no te alejes de mi. -Dijo Mikasa dirigiéndose a Eren, el cual se localizaba frente a ella.

-¿Otra vez con eso? Ya para de una vez, no seguiré tus órdenes. -Eren miro directamente a la salida de la muralla, quedándose callado durante un momento y luego siendo el mismo el que rompiera ese silencio entre Mikasa y el-. Estoy listo para cualquier cosa, hoy será un gran día.

-Si que se te ve muy ansioso Eren.

-Hehe, como no podría estarlo, Conny. Bien saben que esto es lo mío.

-Genial, entonces si vez que estoy en problemas, ¿te gustaría ir a ayudarme un poco?

-Sasha, solo romperemos formación si es realmente necesario. -Armin interrumpió la pequeña conversación que se estaba generando.

Fue entonces como el sonido de las puertas abriéndose acabo con su conversación e hizo que todos volvieran a concentrarse en su objetivo. Eren sujeto con fuerza las riendas de su caballo, solo estaba esperando la orden de Erwin para poder seguir adelante con todo el entusiasmo que llevaba encima.

-¡Vamos, ahora!

Erwin hizo la seña a toda la Legión de reconocimiento en señal de que avanzaran, los caballos avanzaron rápidamente a la orden de sus jinetes, y todos, al ver que se acercaban ya a zonas más extensas comenzaron a localizarse y acomodarse bien en la formación.

Todos se localizaban divididos en grupos, los cuales formaban secciones de la formación original, esta vez, los grupos localizados en los extremos eran mixtos, es decir, iban tanto reclutas nuevos como otros que ya tenían experiencia en el asunto. El escuadrón de Levi se encontraba en uno de esos puntos.

-Todos mantengan los ojos bien abiertos, últimamente han estado saliendo muchos titanes excéntricos. -Dijo Levi a su escuadrón.

Eren trataba de mantener su mirada a todo su alrededor en un intento de abarcar mayor terreno con la vista y mantenerse atento.

-¡Hay un grupo de titanes a la derecha, señor!

-Bien, ¡avisen a los demás!

Levantaron entonces las pistolas de bengalas, alertando a los grupos que se encontraran a su alrededor y gracias a esto lograron moverse todos evitando a los titanes de una manera bastante fácil y sencilla, hasta que entonces las cosas empezaron a ponerse bastante complicadas.

-Al parecer todo va bastante bien. -Dijo Historia dirigiéndose a su equipo.

-¿A que si? ¡Joo! Esta podría ser una de nuestras mejores expediciones, ¿no lo crees Armin? -Sasha se dirigió ansiosa al rubio pero este se encontraba con la mirada algo perturbada, su compañera se encontró entonces confundida-. ¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa?

-Supongo que no lo han notado… -Mikasa se dirigió a Sasha bastante seria.

-¿Eh? ¿Q-que pasa?

-Las…las bengalas… -Armin empezó a hablar entre cortadamente.

Los demás al notar la situación de Armin miraron a su alrededor, fue entonces cuando vieron lo que al principio era bastante imperceptible.

Casi formando una gran línea en el cielo, abarcando varias posiciones de la formación, se estaban empezando lanzar bengalas negras.

-¡¿Qué diablos?!

-Pareciera que estamos siendo rodeados por excéntricos, y estos están tomando gran parte de la formación. -Armin pensó por un momento con nervios-. Tendríamos que acelerar el paso de los caballos, esto no se ve nada bien.

-¿¡Pero eso como ha sido posible?! -Menciono Jean algo alterado.

Armin no podía resolver bien a esa pregunta, y en ese momento realmente no podría pensar bien, solo pensaba en que pronto a ellos podrían tomarlos por sorpresa algún titán excéntrico, o en el peor de los casos, un grupo de titanes excéntricos.

Levi había notado rápidamente la situación y solo se podía limitar a pensar en cómo debería actuar.

-Maldita sea, parece que hemos tomado el peor día para salir. -Menciono Levi con cierto tono irritado mirando a una nueva bengala negra aparecer en el cielo.

Eren noto la esencia de miedo a su alrededor, el también empezaba a preocuparse bastante, y cuando miro a sus espaldas para mirar a sus compañeros fue cuando vio sorpresivamente lo que se acercaba.

-¡Excéntrico! -Eren grito a sus compañeros al ver como aquel titán de 15-16 metros se acercaba corriendo hacia ellos. Un temor inmenso les recorrió a los demás por sorpresa e hicieron que los caballos aceleraran su paso. No podían hacer mucho en ese puesto ya que aun se encontraban en una zona abierta y no podían usar su equipo de maniobras en ningún lado.

-¡Sepárense! -Levi aviso rápidamente a los demás siendo él el primero en alejarse, todos empezaron a hacer lo mismo.

La situación se torno peor cuando vieron como de otro lado se acercaban otros 2 titanes, uno excéntrico y uno normal, ambos de 15 metros.

Parecía que la expedición se arruinaba de poco en poco; Levi ya empezaba a estresarse al notar el estado de la situación, bien podría haber ido a donde se encontraba el grupo que dirigía Erwin y así bien poder cambiar de planes, pero no podía dejar a su equipo y menos en un momento como ese.

-¡Eren!

Eren volteo enseguida a todos lados al escuchar su nombre, su Heichou le estaba llamando. Levi le hizo una seña a Eren para que se acercara y le siguiera, pareciera que su superior ya había ideado algo. Eren aviso a los demás, los cuales difícilmente lograron acomodarse uno detrás de otro para seguir tanto a Eren y a Levi.

-¡Heichou!

-Escucha, tendremos que cambiar simultáneamente de posición, no podremos usar nuestro equipo aquí, así que no valdrá la pena pelear con esos malditos titanes. -Decía Levi a Eren mientras iba acelerando el paso de su caballo poco a poco-. ¡Avisa a los otros!

-¡Si, se-…!

Antes de que Eren pudiera responder a su superior, notaron algo…las nubes se habían acumulado sobre de ellos, y unos tremendos ruidos comenzaban a escucharse. Tanto el cabo como el joven recluta no dudaron en mirar hacia arriba.

-Maldita sea…

Las gotas empezaron a caer, no tardo ni 5 minutos en que la lluvia se volviera un diluvio, lo que no podría ponerse peor, logro ponerse aun peor, la lluvia comenzaba a cegarlos a todos, mientras empezaba a hacerse una neblina algo densa en los alrededores, todos sabían que no se podía hacer casi nada en esas situaciones.

-¡No se alejen mucho! ¡No sabemos si tenemos a algún titán al lado nuestro! -Dijo Levi cubriéndose de las gotas que golpeaban abrasivamente contra su rostro y le hacían cerrar los ojos de cuando en cuando.

-M-maldición, ¡no puedo ver nada!

-¡Eren, cuidado!

Eren reacciono ante el grito de Armin, mantuvo su mirada en frente y fue cuando alcanzó a ver cómo iba acercándose a un árbol enorme, el castaño reacciono evitando el choque contra el tronco.

-¡E-entramos al bosque! -Historia miro a su alrededor ya bastante exasperada.

Nadie se había percatado que mantuvieron una dirección apuntando al bosque de los titanes, ahora todos se encontraban evadiendo obstáculos casi invisibles, en ocasiones los arboles rozaban sus piernas o sus hombros pero en su mayoría todos tenían que detenerse casi llegando al árbol porque no podían ver absolutamente nada sino hasta que llegaban a este.

Eren procuro no mantenerse alejado de Levi, pero cuando volteo por un segundo a ver a sus compañeros solo noto que Armin y Mikasa les estaban siguiendo.

-¡¿Dónde están los demás?!

-¡Se han quedado atrás, los arboles les han retrasado bastante! grito Armin difícilmente puesto a que la lluvia acallaba su voz conforme el sonido del agua era más fuerte.

-¡Maldición! -Eren regreso su mirada hacia adelante, se encontraba bastante irritado, parecía una maldita broma, ¡la expedición era totalmente un desastre!, sentía como si en ese momento la vida se pusiera en contra suya provocando que todo lo que hiciera estuviera mal.

-¡Ahhh! -El pensamiento de Eren fue interrumpido por el grito ahogado de Armin, seguramente un árbol, o en las peores situaciones, un titán que deambulaba la zona.

-¡Armin!

El castaño sin pensar en ese momento lo que sucedería, se separo de su caballo y se puso en marcha con su equipo de maniobras para intentar buscar a su amigo entre la neblina y la lluvia que nublaba tanto su visión como su oído.

-¡Eren, no vayas!

-Maldito mocoso… -Levi se separo enseguida de su caballo y salió con su equipo de maniobras para seguir al recluta, logro visualizarlo en seguida, se acerco lo mas que pudo y jalo a Eren de la chaqueta para llevárselo y colocarse en una rama de los arboles enormes.

-¡Ggh!

-No cometas estupideces, maldición.

-¡Pero Armin-…!

-¡Luego nos encargamos de él! ¡Regresa ahora!

Y fue entonces cuando aquella conversación fue interrumpida bruscamente; escucharon un estruendoso ruido, y fue ahí, donde comenzaron a sentir como perdían el equilibrio, el árbol comenzó a inclinarse, Levi entendió rápidamente la situación.

-¡Sujétate!

Eren no entendía nada, solo sintió como Levi le sujetaba fuertemente y se veía a ambos caer brutalmente contra el suelo.

…

**Bueno, eso ha sido todo el capítulo de ahora, espero no haberme equivocado mucho con los guiones o algunos errores ortográficos, ¡o con la historia! (Créanme que fue complicado hacer toda la estrategia y aun así no estoy totalmente segura, espero no haberme equivocado con los datos). Espero que haya sido de su agrado aunque fue un capitulo bastante largo y espero no haberles aburrido, espero sus comentarios y sus opiniones, muchísimas gracias por leer mi fic, esperen el siguiente capítulo, un beso enorme para todos. **


	3. DÍA 2-Estamos perdidos

**¡Hola a todos nuevamente! Otra vez estoy aquí, con un nuevo capítulo para este fic. He de agradecer a las personas que me han dejado review, tanto a los que su review aparece en el fic como los invitados que sus reviews solo aparecen en mi bandeja de correo, hehe, muchísimas gracias por sus tan lindos comentarios y sus muy pero muy útiles propuestas y ayudas con el formato de cómo escribir un fic, mil gracias a todos.**

**A parte de eso quería aclarar solo que tal vez vean que este fic diga cosas así como día 1, 2 o 3, pero no irán precisamente comenzando en el día y terminan en la noche, me parecería un poco aburrido hacerlo así; así que puede que algunos capítulos comiencen con parte del día anterior pero casi toda la historia del capítulo, se basara en lo sucedido en ****ese**** día (día 1, 2, 3, etc.) Y bueno, eso sería todo, muchas gracias por su atención y espero que disfruten de este nuevo capítulo.**

***Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece, le pertenece al mismísimo creador de Shingeki no Kyojin (mi cabeza no tiene tanto seso [y menos ahora que estoy en exámenes ¬¬] para hacer a unos personajes tan geniales como lo son ellos).**

**Parte III: "DÏA 2: Estamos perdidos."**

Se encontraba en un estado de paz absoluta, nunca se había sentido tan cansado en su vida, ni siquiera cuando su madre le mandaba ir junto a Mikasa a por leña, pero ese mismo cansancio le hacía pensar: _"Tengo que levantarme, hay mucho que hacer"_; se acomodo un poco y acaricio lentamente el suelo, sentía la tierra húmeda pasar por parte de su cara, le ardía, al parecer se había lastimado, abrió los ojos con cuidado y aun sin las ganas de levantarse se mantuvo durante un rato mirando su alrededor desde el suelo, había una gran cantidad de ramas envolviendo su cuerpo, la gran mayoría rotas e incineradas; fue entonces que se percato de que algo no andaba bien.

Eren se volteo con algo de pesadez, le dolía todo el cuerpo, tenía algo cansados los ojos y una raspadura bastante dolorosa al lado de su mejilla; miro su vientre, las ramas le tenían atrapado contra el suelo:

-¿Q-…que ha pasado? –el joven miro a sus alrededores bastante confundido.

Eren se exaspero un poco y trató de mover aquellas ramas, aunque su acción fue interrumpida de un momento a otro cuando escucho los quejidos de alguien más a su lado:

-Ahh…maldición…

El castaño se quedo paralizado y lentamente volteo hacia la otra dirección tratando de ver el rostro de su acompañante.

Él no pasaba por la misma "suerte" que el castaño, su capa se había atorado, si, pero en cambio este solo estaba rodeado por un montón de ramas rotas, las cuales ya habían rasgado algo de su uniforme, pero lo que más le molestaba era ver su camisa blanca sucia por la tierra húmeda debajo de él.

-¿Levi...Heichou? –Eren menciono con algo de nervios.

Levi volteo a verle de reojo, observando con cuidado la trampa en la que se encontraba el soldado; fue entonces que se levanto difícilmente del lugar donde se encontraba, aumentando las rasgaduras de su capa y respiro con un poco de dificultan, al parecer el peso de esas ramas y parte del tronco del árbol le habían cerrado un poco la respiración; ya terminando él de salir de entre ese desastre, volvió a mirar a Eren.

-¿Estas herido?

-¿Eh? Emm…no, al menos eso creo. –el castaño hablo con algo de nervios, miro nuevamente su vientre y con la fuerza que pudo intento liberarse-. ¡Ggh!

-Eso no va a funcionar, solo provocas que sea más difícil sacarte de ahí. –Levi se acerco a donde se encontraba Eren-. Cuando veas la oportunidad, quiero que salgas enseguida de ahí, no creo soportar por mucho tiempo su peso.

Eren miro confundido a su superior:

-N-no logro entender, Heichou, ¿a qué se-…

Pero el castaño no pudo terminar de hablar, de repente vio a su capitán agacharse, sujetar la parte baja de aquellas ramas que le mantenían sujeto y levantarlas con fuerza logrando darle una salida a Eren.

-¿Eh?...

-¡Muévete, mocoso! –Le grito Levi sintiendo como las ramas iban resbalando poco a poco de sus manos.

Eren se levanto difícilmente y se quito del lugar, haciendo que Levi dejara caer finalmente esas ramas.

El moreno se sacudió un poco sus ropas y Eren le observaba aun tratando de recordar que había sucedido, es decir, hace solo algunos momentos estaba el con todo su equipo, y ahora se encontraba con su superior en el bosque de los titanes. ¿Qué demonios pasaba? El castaño se acaricio las sienes, aun le dolía todo el cuerpo.

-Supongo que si te has dado muy duro. –Levi se acerco a checar al soldado.

-¿Q-que? Emm, no es nada señor. –Levi entonces llego hasta donde Eren y paso delicadamente su mano por su rostro, acaricio su frente y después, con algo de cuidado, el capitán bajo su mano hasta la mejilla lastimada del joven titán mientras este le miraba con una expresión entre sorpresa y nerviosismo.

-¿Levi Heichou?

-Sí que serás estúpido. –El moreno quito su mano-. Esto no hubiera sucedido si tú no hubieras regresado a por el otro mocoso.

-¿Eh? ¿P-pero que ha pasado?

-Cuando te lleve con migo a uno de los arboles de aquí, supongo que un rayo lo destrozo por completo, nunca me había tocado ver algo como eso, y menos encontrarme en una situación como esta.

Eren se quedo en silencio por un momento, a su cabeza volvían las imágenes de lo sucedido hace algunas horas.

-Maldición, ¿entonces esto ha sido mi culpa? –el castaño se cubrió la cara molestándose consigo mismo por lo ocurrido.

-Eso parece, ven, vámonos.

-¿Ah? ¿A dónde vamos?

-A buscar a los demás, recuerda que este bosque está infestado de titanes.

-Sí pero, ¿Por qué no usamos el equipo de maniobras?

-Afff, ¿Por qué los niñatos tienen que preguntar por todo? –Eren guardo silencio al notar la molestia de su Heichou-. Hasta donde yo sé, solo tu amiga sabia de nuestra posición y ni siquiera ella está aquí, seguramente todos los grupos que conformaban la formación ya se han dispersado por todos lados, y quizá solo unos pocos estén en este lugar.

-¿Cómo es eso?

-Te lo pondré más fácil, prácticamente, estamos perdidos. No hay grandes posibilidades de que encontremos a alguien por aquí cerca, y usar el equipo seria solo gastar nuestro gas buscando nada, mejor será reservarlo por si nos encontramos con un titán.

Eren sintió un shock repentino, ¿perdidos? ¿Lejos de los demás? ¿No había mucha posibilidad de encontrar a alguien cerca?, ya empezaba a desesperarse el castaño, nunca imagino verse en una situación como esa, y el hecho de que su capitán estuviera ahí solo le hacía sentir más pena por el problema; se sentía realmente culpable por lo ocurrido pero no le hacía bien dejarse llevar por el momento, seguramente solo le haría cometer más estupideces. Eren entonces le siguió el paso a su Heichou colocándose a un lado suyo y caminando a la par con él, el joven agacho la mirada.

-Lo lamento, señor.

-Tsk, ya, eso no importa, ahora ocúpate por ayudarme a buscar, mocoso.

Ambos siguieron caminando por un buen rato, siguiendo una misma dirección, o al menos eso creían.

….

-Creo que ya habíamos pasado por aquí.

-No lo sé, todos los arboles son realmente iguales –Eren miro a su alrededor confundido.

Ya llevaban al menos 5 horas andando, no habían encontrado a nadie y por pura suerte, no se toparon con ningún titán, Levi ya comenzaba a irritarse y Eren solo continuaba buscando al menos una salida de ese lugar, pero nada de nada, sentían como si con cada paso que daban se perdían mas. Eren entonces se detuvo al pie de un árbol y se recargo en el por un momento.

-Tal vez, deberíamos detenernos por un momento.

-Ya lo creo. –Menciono Levi mirando al ocaso seriamente-. Se hace de noche.

-¿Cree que Erwin-san ya haya notado nuestra ausencia? –Dijo el castaño mirando a su capitán de reojo.

-Tsk, supongo que Hanji ya lo habrá notado, y creo que si tu amiga sigue viva ella ya habrá notado tu ausencia desde que desapareciste.

-Sí, eso supongo.

Otra vez, todo se silenció, otra vez ese silencio incomodo, tanto Levi como Eren no estaban acostumbrados a hablarse tanto, todo ese tiempo sus únicas conversaciones siempre habían sido cosas de las expediciones, de la limpieza o simples ordenes que le daba el moreno al castaño, pero nunca pasaban de eso, supongo que esa era la razón por la cual no podían mantener una conversación muy larga.

-Creo que estamos pasando mucho tiempo juntos. –Levi comenzó a caminar.

-¿Eh? –Eren no supo como tomarse esa frase, aunque era muy cierta, nunca habían pasado tanto tiempo juntos-. ¡E-espere! –Eren empezó a correr al ver a su capitán alejarse de donde estaba.

Llego algo cansado a donde se encontraba su Heichou, respiro por un momento y después levanto la mirada para poder observar lo que Levi se había detenido a ver.

-Supongo que servirá.

-¿Una cueva? Vaya, no creí que hubiera por aquí. –Eren siguió a su Heichou dentro de la cueva.

-Lo que vemos es solo un 2% de lo que en realidad es. –Levi contesto con seriedad al joven.

Era un poco incomodo el lugar, pero eso era mejor que nada; Levi reviso primeramente si no se encontraba algún animal peligroso viviendo ahí y después se quito su equipo tridimensional y tiro su capa, la cual ya estaba bastante rasgada, en el suelo para poder recostarse sobre ella. Mientras tanto el castaño miraba lo que hacía su Heichou, no solo por el simple hecho de estar perdidos el cabo iba a dejar sus instintos de limpieza, a Levi parecía molestarle tener que dormir en un lugar húmedo y frio como ese pero hasta el mismo sabía que no era el mejor momento para quejarse.

-¿Quiere mi capa? –De repente Levi volteo al escuchar la voz de Eren, vio como el castaño seguía mirándole y le ofrecía su capa.

-¿Por qué? ¿Te doy lastima? –El moreno logro tomarse aquella pregunta en otro sentido totalmente distinto al que hablaba Eren.

-¡No, no! –El joven se puso nervioso-. E-es solo que…bueno, no creo que le apetezca dormir con su capa ya…bueno, ya…

-¿Hecha una mierda?

-Emm, bueno… ¿sí?

Levi suspiro molesto, pero aun así, estiro su brazo sin mirar a Eren, aceptando su capa, el soldado lo miro con algo de sorpresa y se la entrego inmediatamente, su superior cambio entonces su capa por la del joven:

-¿Qué hay de ti?

-Yo estoy bien así, no hay problema. –El castaño sonrió a su Heichou.

El cabo le miro por unos segundos y luego se acomodo terminando entonces viendo hacia el techo. Eren se sorprendió un poco, pero entonces logro deducir lo ocurrido, suponía que a su Heichou no le parecía ser tratado como a un "amigo".

-_Creo que le ha molestado mi gesto. _–Pensó Eren por un momento, se recostó entonces dándole la espalda a su superior, tratando de dormir, abrazándose a sí mismo por un momento mientras cerraba los ojos y pensaba en que sucedería mañana…¿Qué harían él y su capitán para sobrevivir?

….

Levi miraba al joven durmiendo, al tener el cabo la costumbre de levantarse siempre temprano este había abierto los ojos antes que Eren y se dedico, al menos por unos minutos, a mirar el rostro durmiente del recluta, como si estuviera esperando que el otro sintiera su pesada mirada observándole. Lo admiro por un momento, el cómo respiraba y como el castaño mantenía los labios algo entre abiertos mientras descansaba, observo la mejilla del joven, ya se había curado; Levi suspiro, revolvió lentamente el cabello del joven y después se levanto, se estiro, se acomodo la camisa y finalmente, le dio una patada al recluta para que despertara.

-¡Ahhhhh! –Eren grito de dolor al sentir el golpe.

-Ya es de día, hay que irnos. –Levi se coloco su chaqueta la cual había dejado la noche anterior sobre una roca de por ahí.

-Ghh… ¿n-no es…muy temprano? –El castaño apenas y si hablaba por el dolor, acariciaba su espalda con cuidado en un débil intento de mejorarse.

-¿Quieres seguir durmiendo en una jodida cueva de mierda todos los días?

-Mm, pues, no.

-Entonces levántate, veamos si ya encontramos una salida a este maldito lugar.

Levi camino fuera de la cueva mientras Eren se levantaba apresurado para seguirle. El joven volvió a acomodarse a un lado de su superior, sin decir nada en absoluto, sentía que si decía algo sería una tontería para su Heichou.

-Trata de no olvidar el camino de vuelta a este lugar.

-¿Mm? ¿Qué pasa si lo olvido, señor?

-Te dejare por ahí solo hasta que la mierda te consuma… -Levi miro de manera perturbadora a Eren.

El castaño sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espalda.

-Como ordene. –Eren retrocedió un poco acomodándose detrás de su capitán.

Durante el largo periodo de tiempo que siguieron caminando, el recluta mantuvo cierta distancia de su superior, parecía algo tonto, incluso podría parecer realmente una estupidez para el mismísimo Levi, pero Eren llegaba a sentir "un poco" de temor a su capitán, tal vez era su mala actitud, su seriedad, sus ojos que siempre parecía que te juzgaban o quizá su misteriosa presencia, pero Eren siempre lograba atemorizarse al sentir cerca a su superior, sobre todo si este había hecho algo mal y Levi le veía, pero aun así, el joven siempre guardaba ese gran respeto hacia él, le admiraba mucho, lo tenía como a un modelo a seguir y eso le hacía agradecer el hecho de tener a alguien tan genial como el capitán Levi cerca, enseñándole todo acerca del arte de matar titanes, no tenia que quejarse de nada.

Eren miro a su capitán, y reuniendo todas las fuerzas que tenia, abrió su boca para poder dirigirse a Levi, pero fue entonces cuando el joven castaño escucho un fuerte y molesto ruido, lo cual provoco que Levi se detuviera en seco y que Eren sintiera un sentimiento de vergüenza apoderándose de tu ser.

-¡Lo lamento mucho, señor! –Eren abrazo su estomago bajando la cabeza con pena.

-¿Tienes hambre? –Levi le miro con seriedad. El moreno suspiro al ver como aquel mocoso parecía sentirse apenado por lo anterior-. Ya…supongo que habrá que buscar algo de comer.

-¿Ah? –El recluta miro confundido a su superior al no notar ninguna señal de molestia de su parte, pero suspiro y sonrió por lo bajo al saber que podría comer algo muy pronto-. ¡S-sí, señor!

Se adentraron mas, Levi seguía un camino invisible, como si supiera donde se encontraba lo que buscaba, y Eren le seguía como cualquier noble compañero haría, o como lo diría Levi, "como cualquier perro fiel a su dueño haría". El moreno retiro un par de arbustos y finalmente lo encontró.

-Listo. –Levi atravesó los arbustos.

Eren le siguió y logro ver entonces lo que su capitán había encontrado. Habían llegado a una muy pequeña zona donde había un lago, no era muy grande ni estaba conectado con los ríos principales de las murallas, pero al acercarse Levi a la orilla logro ver unas truchas nadando por ahí. El moreno comenzó a quitarse su equipo tridimensional y sus botas en afán de entrar al lago.

-Espero que no te moleste comer pescado, mocoso.

-Creo que en este momento realmente no importa. –Dijo Eren algo ansioso.

-Bien. –Levi termino de quitarse sus botas-. Haz algo útil y consígueme unos palos.

-¡Si, señor!

El recluta no perdió tiempo y fue corriendo rápidamente a los alrededores, no muy lejos de ahí, a buscar lo que su superior le había encargado, busco y rebusco en unos arbustos y finalmente encontró varios palos; Eren fue entonces rápidamente a con su capitán.

-¡Ya está, señor! -Eren le ofreció uno de los palos.

-Bien, ahora entra. –El moreno tomo el palo y se adentro un poco al lago.

-¿Cómo dice, señor? –El joven soldado miro confundido a su capitán.

-Vas a ayudarme con esto, ven a pescar tu comida, mocoso.

Eren lo miro por unos segundos, pero casi al instante comenzó a quitarse sus botas y su equipo y a entrar al lago junto con su Heichou. Metió sus pies en el agua y sintió como esta le acariciaba la piel.

-E-esta fría.

-Eso no importa. –Levi miro molesto a Eren-. Venga, ponte a trabajar.

El castaño ya había visto como se hacía esto, cuando no había redes o barcos grandes, la gente se acercaba a las pequeñas secciones calmadas de los ríos para poder pescar, no era muy común puesto a que eso lo hacían solo los vendedores de pescados, pero también Mikasa una vez le conto como su padre capturaba a los pequeños pececillos que pasaban por un lago que había cerca de su casa; no era tan difícil, ¡para nada!, el castaño sonrió entonces al ver como una trucha se acercaba a sus piernas, preparo su palo y con todas las energías que llevaba incrusto su palo contra el pez.

-¡HA! –Dijo Eren ansioso al tratar de pescar una trucha.

Aquel gesto emotivo del joven capto rápidamente la atención de Levi, el cual volteo a ver algo irritado al castaño por tal escándalo mirando como este observaba su palo vacio.

-No seas tan ruidoso.

-Tsk, creí que lo atraparía.

-¿Me estas escuchando, mocoso?

-¿Eh? ¡Ah! ¡L-lo siento, señor! –Eren asustado le dio el saludo a su Heichou el cual suspiro molesto.

-No hagas tonterías, si no atrapas tu comida, yo no te la conseguiré, ¿oíste? –Decía Levi mientras volteaba tratando también este de conseguir un pez para comer.

Eren trago saliva y continuo con su mal intento de pescar.

Levi logro obtener el suyo, no fue fácil realmente, pero al menos no estaba como Eren, que seguía tratando de tomar alguno ya bastante molesto de ver como los que trataba de pescar se le escapaban, lanzaba y lanzaba su palo y nada, el capitán salió entonces del agua, se coloco sus botas y empezó a caminar.

-¿Eh? ¿A dónde va, Heichou? –Eren volteo algo nervioso.

-A buscar madera para hacer una fogata.

-Ehh… ¿no quiere que le ayude?

-No, que va, sigue con lo tuyo, no me gustaría interrumpirte. –El cabo siguió caminando dejando aquellas palabras irónicas en la mente de Eren, el cual, miro como se alejaba su superior y aunque le molestara siguió tratando de conseguir su comida.

Levi trajo la madera y con la ayuda de algunos palos logro encender la fogata, fue entonces cuando Eren se acerco agotado finalmente con su pescado incrustado en el palo, por pura suerte logro tomarlo, y lo coloco en el fuego junto con el de Heichou. Ambos prepararon entonces su comida, Eren espero unos minutos y ya al oler su trucha la tomo para poder degustarla.

-¡Finalmente! –El joven tomo su trucha, soplo un poco y después la mordió con algo de emoción, no había comido nada desde ayer y el hambre le apoderaba el estomago-. Ahh, esta tan buena, ¿Qué opina Heich-…

Eren detuvo su pregunta al ver como su capitán observaba su trucha, bastante negra por el fuego, exacto, la había quemado, posiciono al pez demasiado cerca del fuego y esto hizo que la cocción de la carne del animal fuera más rápida y por lo tanto hizo que se quemara más rápido. El castaño guardo sus comentarios al recordar lo que Hanji le había dicho una vez: _"¡Ahahaha! Si conocieras bien a Levi, el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad, pero es un asco en la cocina, en serio, no te recomiendo probar nada que haga el." _El recluta guardo silencio y miro a su Heichou.

-Señor, ¿quiere del mío?

-¿Eh? Que va, prefiero comerme mi deliciosa trucha tostada, mocoso. –Dijo Levi mirándole molesto.

-Mm… -Eren guardo silencio, tomo su trucha y como pudo la partió, entonces le ofreció a Levi el otro pedazo-. Tome, por favor.

Levi le miro, y finalmente tomo el otro pedazo, el mismo sabía que era mejor que comer cenizas de un pescado.

Nadie dijo nada durante su pequeña comida, Eren prefirió quedarse callado y a Levi simplemente no le apetecía hablar. Ambos terminaron de comer y apagaron la fogata.

-Sigamos, no quiero pensar en cuanto tiempo perdimos en esto.

Eren le asintió a su superior, ambos se pusieron nuevamente su equipo, Levi se dio la vuelta entonces para poder continuar, atravesaron nuevamente los arbustos y el moreno miro a sus alrededores. Se quedo paralizado por un segundo y el castaño al verle le miro confundido.

-¿Heich-…

-Cállate… -Dijo Levi en un tono casi imperceptible.

El joven alzo la mirada y miro sorprendido lo que había frente a ellos, un titán de 15 metros los miraba, ni Levi ni Eren se movieron en un vago intento de ver como reaccionaria el titán, pero este volteo enseguida a con ellos y comenzó a acercarse.

-¡Muévete! –Grito Levi al castaño comenzando a correr en afán de rodear al titán y evadir cualquier ataque que pudiera darles.

Eren corrió rápidamente, tratando de seguirle el paso, no esperaban encontrarse con titanes tan rápido, aunque era de suponerse, era un bosque infestado de titanes.

Aquel titán entonces con ambos brazos trato de tomarlos, logrando cubrir el camino del capitán y el soldado; Levi actuó rápido y empujo a Eren junto con él fuera del alcance del titán.

-¡Ggh!

-Eren.

El castaño volteo a ver a su Heichou, el cual saco sus katanas preparado para atacar al titán.

-Quédate aquí, yo me encargo.

-¿Eh? ¡P-pero Heichou-…! –Eren no pudo decir nada mas, su superior ya se había retirado para ir a matar al titán, el joven solo podía quedarse ahí mirando a su capitán.

Levi incrusto los arpones del equipo tridimensional en un árbol a la derecha del titán, el moreno logro moverse rápidamente sobre los arboles mientras el gigante trataba de atraparle con desesperación; Eren no soportaba el hecho de quedarse ahí mirando, sin hacer nada útil ni ayudar en nada, observo como su Heichou burlo fácilmente al torpe titán, se coloco en la espalda de este y de una corto aquel gajo de carne dando muerte a aquel titán. Levi acabo con él en unos minutos.

Pero de un momento a otro, casi sin darse cuenta, el capitán volteo y vio como otro titán, esta vez de 7 metros se acercaba saltando. Levi tuvo que actuar rápido para elevarse lo más que pudo, aquel maldito titán casi le había alcanzado por haberle tomado por sorpresa, ahora sería más complicado, este no dejaba de saltar, matarlo sería como tratar de matar una molesta mosca que no para de moverse, Levi frunció el seño molesto, pero de repente vio como Eren salía de donde estaba, lanzaba sus arpones por debajo de donde había saltado el gigante y cuando el joven vio que este cayo finalmente al piso, actuó lo más rápido que pudo y le corto la parte trasera de las rodillas, provocando que el titán cayera sin la posibilidad de volver a atacar saltando.

Levi entonces tomo la oportunidad, se lanzo contra él y corto el gajo de carne de su nuca, matándolo inmediatamente.

Eren se encontraba algo agitado de tanto correr y de su acción tan repentina de actuar contra el titán, pero no pudo evitar sonreír al ver como su Heichou se volvía con el equipo a donde estaba él, el castaño se sentía orgulloso de sí mismo, o mejor dicho, de cómo habían trabajado tan bien en equipo los 2, Eren se volteo a ver a su capitán y le dio un saludo, el joven esperaba las palabras de su superior, se esperaba algo en afán de agradecimiento por haberle ayudado, espero por un momento sin recibir nada, fue entonces que el castaño miro a su capitán, el cual le estaba dando la espalda mientras limpiaba sus katanas.

-Te dije que te quedaras aquí. –Eren se quedo sorprendido al oír a Levi.

-Amm, bueno, es que no me parecía justo dejarle ahí solo, además, al final hemos logrado vencerles. –El joven sonrió con algo de nervios al ver que la reacción de su capitán no era muy positiva.

El cabo le miro con seriedad de reojo, lo cual logro romper entonces la sonrisa del joven soldado.

-No quiero que me vuelvas a desobedecer, si te digo que te quedes, te quedas, ¿entiendes, mocoso?

Eren se quedo en silencio por unos segundos, aun sorprendido por lo dicho por Levi. El castaño bajo la mirada algo desilusionado y entonces contesto a su superior:

-Si, Heichou…

-Bien.

Levi entonces se volteo y comenzó a caminar mientras Eren le seguía el paso, claro, este iba detrás de él, se mantenía en silencio, después de lo anterior realmente no le apetecía decir nada, simplemente seguía caminando detrás de Levi.

El moreno sintió el silencio repentino del joven, ya sabía que alguien tan joven como el reaccionaria así, bien, ya se lo esperaba, el tampoco tenía nada que decirle a Eren, así que también siguió caminando; pero fue después de unos minutos que aquel silencio termino gracias al mismísimo capitán Levi.

-Nunca te había visto hacerlo.

-¿Eh? –Eren reacciono de repente, no se esperaba que su superior le hablara-. ¿De…de que habla, señor?

-Tu sonrisa. –El castaño se sorprendió más mientras su capitán seguía hablándole sin mirarle-. Nunca te había visto sonreír.

Eren entonces recordó cuando la noche anterior en la cueva le dio esa sonrisa a su Heichou. El joven soldado recordó que había supuesto que su capitán no era de esos que aceptaran tal trato, menos de un soldado a un superior.

-B-bueno, es algo que todos hacemos. –Eren bajo la mirada rascando su cabeza con pena.

-Me gusto. –Eren se detuvo de repente al escuchar a Levi, lo miro entonces con sorpresa mientras este solo seguía caminando-. Deberías hacerlo más seguido, al menos frente a mí.

Fue ahí cuando el castaño sintió que sus mejillas se enrojecían, el mismo las toco para verificar, no sabía que decir, no se esperaba eso; el simplemente sonrió por lo bajo y antes de que pudiera perder de vista a su Heichou, corrió a con él y se coloco a un lado suyo, continuando su camino para buscar la salida de aquel bosque.

…

**Capitulo muuuuuuy largo, lo sé, lo lamento muchísimo, espero no haberlos aburrido, siempre ha sido de mi escribir cosas largas hehe, se puede ver por mis trabajos de Literatura, aun así, si han llegado hasta aquí, pues muchísimas gracias, espero poder verles en el siguiente capítulo, gracias por leer, y bueno, esperen el siguiente día, que será el no. 3. ¡Les mando un beso enorme y muchas gracias por leer!**


	4. DÍA 3-Lo estás haciendo mal

**¡Hola, hola! ¿Cómo están todos? LAMENTO y de verdad LAMENTO muchísimo no haber subido el capitulo 4, en serio, cuando termine de escribir el capitulo 3 estaba empezando exámenes de 2do parcial y cuando acabaron los de 2do parcial tenía que comenzar a hacer los proyectos finales de las materias y después volver a entrar a los exámenes finales, ¡estaba hecha un lio! , además de que no tenía la suficiente inspiración ni tiempo, ¡pero aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo! Espero poder subirles pronto el siguiente, porque me gusta mucho esta historia (Espero que a ustedes también les guste). Y nuevamente agradezco a esas lindas personas que me han dejado reviews con sus opiniones, son lo mejor, ¡se los agradezco! Y bueno, ya les dejo leer el capitulo, muchas gracias.**

***Como siempre digo Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece ni los personajes utilizados en el, todos le pertenecen a su creador, yo no tengo cabeza para hacer personajes tan geniales como ellos~***

**Parte IV: "DÍA 3: Lo estás haciendo mal"**

"Mal", "¿No me estas escuchando?", "Eres realmente patético", "Otra vez, lo estás haciendo mal, mocoso"; Jaeger escuchaba ya con algo de molestia lo que su Heichou decía a todo lo que el joven titán opinaba, hacia o al menos trataba de hacer; como era de esperarse, el castaño olvido por completo donde se encontraba aquel lugar en donde habían dormido la noche anterior, "No fue mi culpa", decía Eren al oír a Levi recriminarle su error, el joven se excusaba diciendo que todo el bosque tenía un aspecto familiar por donde sea que se caminara, y así era, pero el capitán no escuchaba razones y estas simplemente le hacían molestarse más, el pobre de Eren ya no sabía si seguir hablando o mejor quedarse callado para no recibir los regaños de su capitán.

-Podríamos dormir por aquí, en el pasto, al aire fresco.

-No, ¿Qué tal si a alguno de esos gigantes se le ocurre también pasar la noche ahí?, razona Jaeger. -Levi se adelanto dejando detrás de él al castaño.

-Bueno, ¿entonces qué hacemos, señor?

-Eso deberías decírmelo tú, después de todo tú fuiste el que no hizo caso a mi instrucción.

Eren se quedo sin decir nada, trataba de tener toda la paciencia del mundo, no podía negar que escuchar eso varias veces el mismo día le ponía en un modo de irritabilidad el cual crecía constantemente, su capitán no lo sabía y seguramente si lo supiera le daría completamente igual, y bueno, aun en su larga caminata por encontrar algo el joven titán prefirió quedarse callado hasta encontrar un lugar donde dormir.

El cabo entonces removió algunos arbustos del suelo y limpiando un poco la tierra que estaba esparcida en el pasto se sentó ahí, aquel lugar pequeño tampoco era el mejor pero a pesar de no tener tanta seguridad como en su antiguo escondite podía ser camuflado por las demás ramas y arbustos de sus alrededores, el problema que tenia era que el espacio era más reducido y tendrían que repartírselo de una manera justa, o bueno, lo más cercano a ello.

-¿Qué opinas? -Levi miro al soldado.

-Es…bueno, es lo mejor que hemos encontrado hasta ahora.

-Sí, olvida las quejas, ¿vas a quedarte ahí parado?

Eren se exaspero un poco, puesto a que compartir un espacio tan reducido como ese le parecía algo incomodo, o más bien, vergonzoso, pero él no dijo nada, contesto con un "Si" inmediato para no hacer enojar a su Heichou y se acerco para empezar a acomodarse en donde esa noche seria su cama.

-Espera ahí. -Las palabras del capitán hicieron que Eren se quedara quieto por unos segundos, entonces el castaño le miro y con unos ojos confundidos observo y escucho lo que Levi le decía.

-Este es mi pedazo. -El moreno trazo una línea invisible abarcando casi 2/3 del espacio dejando un lugar más, mucho más, reducido a Jaeger. -No te atrevas a cruzar mi lado.

-¿Eh? Pero, Señor, ¡así casi no tengo espacio!

-Si te haces bolita quizá y quepas. -Levi se recostó dándole la espalda.

-¿P-pero por que hizo eso?

-Bueno, tú olvidaste el otro lugar.

-¡Pero Señor!

El moreno reacciono ante el cambio de voz repentino del joven y le miro molesto:

-No me grites, mocoso… -Eren se paralizo por unos minutos.

-L-..Lo siento, Señor…

Fue entonces que Levi no le dijo nada más y se volvió a recostar, el castaño le miro por unos minutos en silencio, prefirió sentarse en lugar de recostarse, pensando; le molestaba bastante lo que le decía su capitán, pero bien, él era el que mandaba y en cierto sentido tenía razón en lo que decía, Eren abrazo sus propias piernas y murmuro.

-He perdido el sueño…

Entonces volvió a mirar a su capitán y de la manera más silenciosa que pudo se levanto y se alejo despacio de ese lugar dejando su equipo de maniobras antes, trato de no alejarse mucho para poder encontrar fácilmente a su Heichou, no se quería ir y dejarle solo, quería caminar un rato a solas y hablar consigo mismo o más bien, gritarse a sí mismo.

-Joder, me siento cada vez más estúpido. -Eren comenzó a darse golpecitos en la cabeza con la mano. -¡Pareciera que me odia!

Entonces Jaeger se recargo en un árbol y cerró sus ojos por un momento y recordó entonces algunas palabras que cierta persona le dijo una noche:

_-" ¡Vaya que entiendo porque Levi te aprecia tanto!"_

Eren reacciono entonces cuando sintió como algo tocaba su bota, el castaño entonces bajo la mirada y no puedo evitar soltar una risita al ver a aquel conejito tratando de subir por su bota.

-Hola… -Eren tomo al pequeño animal con cuidado, hacia mucho que no veía uno. -Hehehe…

Jaeger lo acaricio un poco y observo sus ojitos.

-Ustedes no tienen porque preocuparse, ¿no?, después de todo, los titanes no le prestan atención a los animales.

Y después de admirar por un momento a la pequeña criatura esta salto y se fue corriendo nuevamente de donde salió, Eren le miro alejarse y sintió como el sueño comenzó a tomarle de repente, se sentó lentamente bajo ese árbol y se recostó en el tronco, entre cerró los ojos despacio y se quedo dormido finalmente…

…..

Aquel castaño se despertó tan tranquilamente, tan relajado, por las gotas de lluvia que empezaban a caer del cielo, no eran tan fuertes y molestas como aquellas que mataron todos sus esfuerzos en la salida de hace ya aproximadamente 2 días, más o menos, estas eran un poco mas calmadas pero mantenían la misma sincronía que una lluvia normal. Abrió los ojos lentamente sintiendo el escaso sol que tocaba su rostro, no era mucho, eran más las nubes que ocupaban todo el cielo y provocaban aquella lluvia; pero al abrir los ojos y acomodarse en su espacio, observo a su alrededor y noto que no era el mismo lugar donde se había quedado dormido, de hecho, parecía que se encontraba donde Heichou había pasado la noche; al encontrarse algo confundido empezó a analizar cada pequeño rincón de donde se encontraba, y observo que lo estaba cubriendo su capa, la capa que le había dado a Levi la otra vez para que pudiera recostarse.

-¿Qué diablos?... -Eren dijo en voz baja algo confundido.

-¿Ya despertaste?

Jaeger reacciono en seguida al oír la voz de su capitán y miro a todos lados para ver donde se encontraba; el moreno estaba caminando en dirección hacia donde estaba el joven, Levi llevaba en su mano un envase que probablemente había llenado con agua previamente y mientras caminaba hacia el joven iba cubriéndose de la lluvia que estaba desde hace ya algunas horas, tomo un poco de agua mientras se acercaba a Eren y después se puso al lado suyo, donde las ramas y las hojas del árbol lograban cubrirles a ambos de la lluvia, mientras el castaño le miraba con confusión y Levi reacciono de la misma manera al ver que aquel mocoso no dejaba de mirarle.

-¿Qué sucede, mocoso? -El cabo le miro con el seño fruncido, un poco molesto por Jaeger.

-¿Eh? N-no, nada, es solo que… -El castaño bajo la mirada observando nuevamente la capa que le cubría el cuerpo y ayudaba en evitar que se mojara mucho por la lluvia. Su análisis fue interrumpido nuevamente por el capitán Levi.

-Me desperté en plena noche y no estabas ahí. -Eren volteo a ver al moreno. -Supuse que te habías retirado a hacer tus cosas y te quedaste dormido por ahí.

-¿Ah? ¡No, no es eso! -Jaeger se altero un poco. -Solo quería caminar un rato, es que, no tenía mucho sueño.

Levi le observo por un momento y después miro a otro lado, el cabo no sabía si molestarse o mejor no decir nada, era solo un niño ¿no es así? , aunque el suponía que ya era lo suficientemente maduro como para no hacer tonterías como salir a deambular en medio de la noche, en un bosque donde no sabes si hay algún titán a tu lado y aparte lloviendo. El moreno suspiro entonces un poco molesto.

-No hagas estupideces como esas. -Levi miro de reojo seriamente a Eren. -Si te pierdes no creas que voy a ir a buscarte.

-No tenía planeado perderme, Señor, aun así me disculpo si llegue a preocuparle.

-Claro que no. -El cabo volvió a beber del envase dirigiendo su mirada a otro lado. -Pero tengo que ocuparme de ti, aun así, recuerda que no soy tu niñera.

-Bueno, amm… ¿Señor? -Levi miro de reojo al joven. -Usted…bueno, usted-..

-Te vi tirado durmiendo por ahí, ya había empezado a llover, si te dejaba ahí ibas a atrapar un catarro y no está en mis planes cargar con un mocoso enfermo.

Eren entonces no pudo evitar imaginarse a su capitán llegando a donde se encontraba él, y entonces, con un gesto de molestia, cargarlo y llevárselo a donde se encontraban ahora; el joven titán rió por lo bajo.

-¿Qué te da tanta risa?

-¿Ah? No, nada. -El castaño sonrió a su capitán, este le miro por unos segundos y volvió a mirar al horizonte.

-Bien.

-¡Gracias, señor! -Eren se puso de pie y le mostro el saludo a Levi.

Levi suspiro y después miro al soldado.

-Tenía que hacerlo, ya te dije. Ahora esperemos a que se acabe esta maldita lluvia para poder buscar a los demás.

El joven asintió y se acomodo para esperar que la lluvia acabara, seguramente no tardaría mucho.

…

En algún lugar más apartado de la posición de aquellos 2 se encontraba un grupo de aproximadamente unas 78 personas, algunas acomodando el campamento y camuflándolo con algunos arbustos, otros conversaban con miedo y nerviosismo mientras protegían algunas cosas de la lluvia, llevaban 2 días así, buscando a los demás soldados que se perdieron en la tormenta anterior.

-¡Erwin! -Hanji camino hacia donde este se encontraba, el cual estaba charlando seriamente con otros 2 sujetos, la de lentes entonces interrumpió al llamarle. -¿Ya han encontrado algo de los demás?

Erwin suspiro y con una seña hizo que los otros 2 hombres se retiraran:

-Todavía nada, no hemos encontrado ni siquiera a los grupos localizados en el centro de la formación, que de acuerdo a unas teorías, ellos fueron los primeros en entrar al bosque.

-Pero, ¿ayer no dijeron que seguramente estarían en las zonas cercanas a las salidas del bosque? -Hanji se quito las gafas para poder limpiarlas de las gotas de agua que le habían caído por la lluvia.

-Sí, pero envié a unos hombres hace algunas horas y no han llegado, les pedí que trataran de no olvidar el camino de vuelta pero… -El comandante suspiro. -Esto es como un laberinto.

-Ya hemos estado por aquí varias veces, no debería ser tan complicado.

-Esperemos que lleguen pronto y nos traigan buenas noticias.

-En estos momentos, supongo que solo me interesa que regresen. -La de lentes entonces se cruzo de brazos y miro hacia otro lado.

Mikasa escucho un poco de la conversación, se encontraba con Armin el cual se había lastimado un poco el brazo por los golpes recibidos el momento de haber entrado al bosque, pero estaba los suficientemente mejorado como para poder continuar, el no quería ser una carga para los demás.

-Mikasa. -El rubio interrumpió los pensamientos de la joven. -¿Qué fue lo que dijeron?

-Aun no encuentran a nadie… -Mikasa se acomodo su bufanda, estaba muy preocupada, 2 días y no tenían rastro alguno de otros de los grupos de la formación, pero más importante para ella era que Eren estaba desaparecido, sentía en parte algo de culpa por no haberle seguido o por lo menos evitar que el castaño se alterara y fuera a buscar a Armin, lo único que lograba recordar de su hermano era verle separarse del caballo y entonces ser perseguido por el capitán Levi.

-Espero que Eren este bien. -Mikasa escucho con cuidado a Armin, el cual bajo su mirada tratando de sacar de su mente cosas que podrían sucederles tanto a Eren como al capitán Levi.

Fue entonces cuando Ackerman se levanto y comenzó a caminar hacia donde se encontraban Hanji y Erwin conversando, la joven se coloco frente a ellos y se dirigió entonces a Erwin:

-Señor, le pido por favor, que me de permiso de tomar mi caballo e ir a buscar a Eren.

-Vaya, estaba esperando esa petición tuya.

-Ackerman, se que también te preocupan los otros soldados, sobre todo Eren, pero como ya sabes, desde que amaneció envié a algunos hombres a buscar a los demás. -Erwin miro a Mikasa con seriedad.

-Sí, eso lo sé, señor, pero ya van casi 3 horas que no regresan, no podemos asegurar que sigan con vida. -En ese momento Hanji interrumpió a la joven.

-Créeme que en este momento estamos esperando que lleguen con vida.

Erwin entonces se volvió a dirigir a Mikasa.

-No puedo asegurar nada pero tenemos que esperar.

-Además, escuche que eras una de las mejores de tu escuadrón, Ackerman, enviarte por estas zonas seria arriesgarnos bastante.

Y justo antes de que pudieran continuar, entraron de repente a este lugar 2 soldados los cuales pasaron con sus caballos bastante asustados. Todos reaccionaron en seguida, ellos formaban parte de los hombres que habían enviado en la mañana. Uno de ellos se acerco de prisa a Erwin y se bajo del caballo.

-¡Comandante! -Erwin le miro algo preocupado.

-¿Qué sucedió con los demás?

-¿Encontraron algo? -Hanji se metió en la conversación.

-No, nada de eso… -El soldado trato de respirar, estaba bastante alterado. -Estaba con mi grupo, y cuando nos empezábamos a acercar a las zonas más boscosas, un grupo de titanes nos ataco, yo y mi compañero logramos escapar pero los demás…

De repente un silencio bastante largo se apodero del lugar; Erwin suspiro y trataba de organizar sus ideas, hasta que volvió a escuchar la voz de aquella chica.

-Por favor, Señor, se lo pido, déjeme buscar, se donde pueden estar localizados los demás.

Hanji miro con preocupación a Mikasa y después a Erwin, el cual se quedo en silencio por unos minutos, pero después acepto la petición.

-Muy bien, pero lleva a otros, ¿de acuerdo?

Mikasa le mostro el saludo al comandante.

-¡Si, señor! -Camino entonces presurosa a recoger algunas cosas y a preparar su caballo.

-¿Estás seguro Erwin? -Hanji dijo en voz baja al comandante, el cual suspiro y miro a la castaña.

-Sí, solo esperemos que no pasen por la misma suerte.

Mientras la joven empezó a guardar algunas cosas en una bolsa, Armin se le acerco, este estaba algo confundido al ver tan apurada a su amiga.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Voy a buscar a Eren. -Dijo Mikasa mientras seguía con su trabajo.

El rubio le miro algo sorprendido pero después en un tono de firmeza dijo:

-¡Entonces te acompaño! -Su amiga le miro entonces deteniendo sus acciones.

-Es muy peligroso.

-He entrado a la Legión de Reconocimiento con ese riego, ¿no es así?

-Armin, no sabemos con que podremos encontrarnos. -Dijo Mikasa en un vago intento por hacer que su amigo permaneciera con los demás.

El rubio sujeto los hombros de su amiga y le miro con firmeza:

-El también es mi amigo.

Esa frase fue la que provoco que Mikasa se quedara pensando por un segundo, el tenia razón, a veces no sabía cómo Armin lograba hablar de esa manera, pero el también quería ayudarle, ambos eran amigos de Eren después de todo, ¿no?

-Bien, vamos.

-¡Ey! ¿Y ustedes a donde van? -Sasha se acerco corriendo a donde se encontraban los 2.

-Vamos a ir a buscar a Eren. -Le dijo Armin mientras este también comenzaba a preparar sus cosas.

-¿A buscar a Eren? ¿No creen que eso sea muy peligroso?

-Si, además, ya vieron a los que acaban de llegar, solo regresaron ellos 2. -Decía Conny mientras se metía en la charla de ellos.

-Eren ha hecho mucho por mí, no pienso dejarle solo.

-Así es.

Sasha y Conny entonces se miraron a sí mismos al notar como esos 2 ignoraban totalmente los peligros a los que se arriesgaban, al parecer les daba igual, y después de un pequeño silencio Sasha hablo de repente.

-¡Y-yo también quiero ir! -Conny miro sorprendido a su compañera.

-¿Es en serio, Sasha?

-¡Sí! Bueno… Eren hubiera hecho lo mismo por nosotros, ¿no?

Conny guardo silencio por un momento, creía que iba a ser una locura, ni siquiera sabrían donde iban a comenzar a buscar, o si se toparían con algún titán, pero Conny recordaba la actitud de Eren, y a pesar de que este siempre mostrara su tremendo odio por los titanes, este siempre miraba por sus compañeros, y además, fue este mismo el que convenció a los otros de unirse a la Legión de Reconocimiento.

-Bien, ¡yo también voy!

Armin y Mikasa miraron sorprendidos a Conny:

-¿Q-que? Después de todo, es cierto lo que dice Sasha. -Dijo Conny mirando a otro lado.

-¡Así se habla, Conny! -Sasha dio un golpecito en la espalda de su compañero.

-¿De qué están hablando? -Historia se acerco a ellos al ver lo entusiasmados que se encontraban esos 2.

-¡Vamos a por Eren!

-¿No quieres venir con nosotros, Historia? -Dijo Sasha con entusiasmo.

Historia se sorprendió un poco, pero al pensarlo por un momento, sonrió y asintió con firmeza, Sasha y Conny entonces empezaron a preparar todo junto con Historia, Mikasa les pedía que se apuraran para salir en seguida y Armin fue a preparar sus caballos, hasta que escucharon la voz de cierta persona que no se veía con intenciones de "ayudarles" en su búsqueda.

-¿Si saben que están prácticamente arriesgando su vida por nada?

-¿Ahora vienes con tus comentarios, Jean? -Decía Conny mirándole molesto.

-¡Sí! ¡Si no piensas ayudar mejor no digas nada! -Dijo molesta Sasha mientras guardaba comida en su bolsa.

-Ese niñato se perdió por su propia culpa, y no pienso arriesgarme por alguien que, como el ya ha dicho varias veces, "puede hacerlo solo". -Decía Jean con cierto tonito irónico.

Conny y Sasha pensaban en contestarle pero entonces Mikasa comenzó a caminar a donde se encontraba Jean y se puso frente a él mirándole seriamente.

-Deberías venir con nosotros.

Tanto Jean como Sasha, Conny, Armin e Historia se sorprendieron.

-¿Y eso…porque?

-Porque Eren también es tu compañero, y sé que si tu estuvieras en la misma situación, el no miraría a quien tiene que salvar, simplemente lo haría porque sabe que es lo correcto, además, el es una parte importante para que nosotros podamos retomar la muralla María, y descubrir cómo acabar con los titanes.

Jean entonces miro a otro lado molesto, tratando de evitar la mirada de Mikasa, pero entonces sintió la mano de esta tocarle el hombro, fue cuando él se dedico a voltear a verle algo nervioso.

-Por favor.

El joven sintió que se ruborizaba, a pesar de que Mikasa no lo dijo con la intención de provocar eso, Jean no podía negar que se sentía ilusionado al escuchar eso de una chica tan linda como él veía a Mikasa, y tratando de subir su propio ego dijo entonces:

-Está bien, está bien, después de todo no podrían dirigir esto sin mí. -Jean se encamino a donde se encontraban los otros.

-¡Ey! ¿Eso significa que él será nuestro líder? -Decía Sasha mostrando su desacuerdo.

-¿¡Estás diciendo que no puedo hacerlo!?

-No hemos dicho nada, jefe. -Dijo Conny en un tono de burla.

Y antes de que pudieran seguir discutiendo y retrasarse más, una voz volvió a interrumpirles.

-¡Yo seré su líder! -Decía Hanji colocándose frente a ellos, todos le miraron algo confundidos. -Venga, ¡no pienso dejar que vayan solos!

La sub-comandante rió y tomo su caballo, todos le siguieron el paso y la de lentes les ordeno que comenzaran a avanzar y todo el grupo salió entonces de aquel sitio encaminándose nuevamente en busca de los demás, se colocaron su capa para cubrirse de la lluvia y se retiraron.

….

-¡Heichou! ¡Creo que encontré comida! -Decía Eren mientras comenzaba a atravesar algunos árboles.

-Bien, ya empezaba a darme hambre. -Dijo Levi seriamente mientras seguía al castaño.

Mientras el cabo empezaba a pasar por donde previamente había pasado Eren, este vio como el joven se acercaba a un árbol bastante alto, pero no alto como los del bosque, un árbol que para cualquier ser humano era grande pero no enorme como los otros, pareciera que se acercaran a zonas donde la gente que solía habitar ahí se encontraban.

-Creo que tienen fruta. -Eren trataba de alcanzar los frutos que estaban en el árbol, hasta que finalmente pudo tomar uno. -Vaya…

-Supongo que servirán mientras no sean venenosos.

-No lo creo, había visto algunos de estos en el libro de Armin…

-Bien, ayúdame entonces a alcanzar más para guardar algunos.

Eren se acerco a donde su capitán, se arrodillo y Levi entonces lo utilizo como un "banquillo" para poder alcanzar las frutas; ya cuando vio que tenían bastantes, bajo, se sentó al pie del árbol y comenzó a comer uno de los frutos.

El castaño se acomodo a su lado y comenzó a comer también.

-Están buenos. -Sonrió Eren mientras miraba su comida.

-Si…

El castaño guardo silencio por unos minutos mientras comía.

-¿Cuánto tiempo cree que estemos así, señor? -Su capitán entonces no le dijo nada durante unos segundos, hasta que suspiro y cerró los ojos recargándose en aquel árbol.

-No lo sé, no me he puesto a pensar en eso. -El moreno abrió los ojos de nuevo y miro los de Eren. -¿Tu qué piensas?

-B-bueno, realmente, tampoco lo sé, solo sé que…

-¿Mmm?

-Bueno, estoy seguro de que saldremos de aquí, señor. -Dijo Eren en un tono bastante seguro.

-Es bueno tu optimismo, aunque también hay que ser objetivos. -El capitán dejo entonces el hueso del fruto que había comido. -Seguramente tus amigos deben de estar buscándote.

-¿Eso cree?

Levi asintió mirando al horizonte y el joven simplemente se puso a pensar un poco, se recargo en el árbol al igual que su capitán y trato de continuar con la conversación de su Heichou.

-Seguramente a usted también lo están buscando. -El cabo le miro de reojo al oírle. -Sí, seguramente Erwin-san o Hanji-san están muy preocupados por usted y lo buscan sin descanso alguno.

El moreno simplemente se dedico a colocar una de sus manos en su propio rostro en afán de pensar en lo que le había dicho Eren.

-Ellos saben que yo puedo cuidarme solo, no tendrían porque preocuparse por mí.

-Bueno, yo también se que usted puede arreglárselas solo.

-¿Y?

-Si usted estuviera perdido, yo estaría buscándole.

Levi le miro confundido y Eren se exaspero un poco al imaginar que su Heichou pudiera tomarse esa frase a mal.

-M-me refiero a que usted es una parte importante de la Legión de Reconocimiento. -El castaño comenzó a ponerse nervioso y por lo mismo empezaba a gesticular demasiado conforme hablaba. ¡Imagínese! ¡Si le perdiéramos seria como perder 100 soldados de una!

-Eren…

-¡No! ¡Más bien seria como perder 500 soldados! ¡Usted es el único, después de todo, que puede acabar con 10 titanes de una y solo! -El castaño comenzaba a ponerse más nervioso.

-Eren.

-¡Por eso es que siempre le he admirado y aprecio mucho el hecho de que usted me enseñe todo lo que sabe y-…!

-¡Eren!

Eren entonces reacciono y presto atención a su capitán.

-Deja de decir tonterías.

-L-lo siento, señor.

El moreno prefirió ya no decirle nada a Eren y se recostó nuevamente en el árbol en afán de descansar un poco.

-Deberías hacer lo mismo, mocoso. -Levi se acomodo mientras miraba como en el cielo volvían a formarse las nubes. -Creo que lloverá otra vez.

El joven titán trago saliva y empezó a acomodarse al lado de su capitán, se puso al lado suyo y cerró los ojos para poder descansar después de la caminata que había durado toda la mañana.

Eren al caer dormido comenzó a recordar varias cosas entre sueños, cosas que siempre soñaba desde el día en que perdió a su madre y juro venganza hacia los titanes, era lo mismo, su madre siendo devorada, los titanes atacando Shinganshina, el titán Colosal y el titán Acorazado acabando con la protección que daban las murallas, gente que no pudo salir viva de ese día; pero esos recuerdos se mesclaban con los actuales también, Eren recordaba entonces de repente cuando la titán Femenina acababa de uno en uno con sus viejos compañeros y veía como nada de lo que hacían contra los titanes funcionaba…todo en su sueño, si es que podría llamársele así, se volvía peor, solo veía sangre, muerte, tristeza y fracaso.

-Yo…yo…

-_Eren…_

_-_Debo matarlos… ¡acabar con todos!

_-Eren._

-Matare… ¡a todos los titanes!

_-¡Eren!_

El castaño abrió los ojos de repente y observo los de su Heichou, el cual le miraba bastante irritado.

-Quítate.

-¿Eh? -Eren miro alrededor suyo notando como se encontraba, al parecer mientras dormía comenzó a moverse dirigiéndose a donde estaba su capitán, y ahora este se encontraba recargándose en el vientre de Levi mientras apretaba con fuerza su camisa.

El joven sintió que la sangre se le iba a los suelos y junto con un grito de espanto se retiro en seguida mientras Levi acomodaba su camisa de las marcas que había dejado el mocoso.

-¡L-lo lamento, señor! ¡Créame que yo no lo hacía a propósito!

-Ya cállate. -Decía el cabo con cierto tono irritado al escuchar las disculpas del soldado.

Eren entonces se acomodo nervioso nuevamente en su lugar mientras observaba como había empezado a llover de nuevo, seguramente desde hace rato. Levi miro al soldado seriamente.

-¿Con que soñabas? Te escuchabas muy molesto.

-Y-yo… -Eren puso su mano sobre su frente como si un fuerte dolor le estuviera atacando. -No lo recuerdo…

Levi le miro en silencio seriamente, el castaño siempre tenía sueños de ese tipo, y cuando parecían ser importantes o relacionadas con el mismo terminaba olvidándolos cuando despertaba, el capitán ya estaba acostumbrado a esas reacciones del joven, cada vez que pasaba por el cuarto de Jaeger siempre le escuchaba hablar entre sueños o quejarse, no era nada novedoso para el pero le proporcionaba curiosidad el ver esas reacciones en el joven; quizá los sueños no llegaba a recordarlos pero ese dolor de cabeza se quedaba en el castaño por un largo tiempo y el cabo no podía hacer nada al respecto.

-Dime, ¿de qué libro estabas hablando cuando encontramos el árbol? -Dijo Levi con intenciones de que el castaño ignorara su dolor de cabeza.

-¿Eh? Bueno, nunca le había mencionado esto a nadie. -Eren se acomodo entonces con intenciones de continuar. -Mi amigo Armin tiene un libro que consiguió de sus padres, en el te hablan acerca de todo lo que hay en el mundo exterior.

-¿Mundo exterior? -Levi le miro confundido. -¿Te refieres a esta zona? ¿Fuera de la muralla Rosa?

-No, ¡mucho más lejos! ¡Fuera de la muralla María y mucho más! -El joven comenzaba a emocionarse. -Según el libro, hay lugares en donde hay ríos muy grandes llamados "mares" y estos tienen mucha sal, y esos mares no tienen límite, ¡son gigantes!

Levi miraba como Eren se emocionaba mientras contaba esas cosas:

-¿En serio?

-Sí, y hay mares de fuego y tierras de hielo y muchas cosas que no podemos ver estando dentro de las murallas, y-… -Eren se detuvo al notar que se estaba emocionando demasiado.

Se detuvo por un momento y con un tono más tranquilo le contesto a su Heichou:

-Sí, pero…bueno, seguramente esas son historias aburridas para usted, señor, Hehehe…

Eren comenzó a reír por lo bajo, Levi en cambio le miro y acomodándose mejor y sin mirarle le dijo:

-En lo absoluto…

-¿Eh? -El castaño miro confundido a su superior.

-Cuéntame más sobre… "El mundo exterior"…

Al castaño se le iluminaron los ojos con confusión pero con cierta alegría, y después de un "Sí, señor", se acomodo y comenzó a contarle a su capitán todo lo que aquel libro de Armin le había enseñado cuando eran niños.

…**..**

**Y bueno, eso ha sido todo (Muuuuuuuuuuy largo, ¡lo sé! Supongo que estaba muy inspirada). Lamento nuevamente mi mal uso de guiones, pero cuando pongo guiones largos y subo el capi a fanfiction ¡se me desaparecen! (esta es la 2da vez que subo este capítulo =.=). Les agradezco el que hayan leído, muchas gracias, espero y les haya gustado y no haberme equivocado mucho, todavía no me creo una pro o siquiera una novata, joer…**

**Pero bueno, muchas gracias por leer, nuevamente, espero que les haya gustado, ¡gracias por leer! ¡Los veo en el siguiente capítulo!**


End file.
